A variety of data is commonly exchanged via wireless short-range or near-field interconnections, for example, via a Bluetooth® interconnection. To protect private data, many wireless devices are configured to recognize specific devices with which they can establish a connection. The process of establishing a connection between wireless devices is often referred to as “pairing.” In many instances, secure pairing schemes involve considerable user interaction. For example, secure pairing schemes may require a user to enter or confirm a passkey on both devices. In other cases, secure pairing schemes may require additional hardware, such as a near-field communication (NFC) chip, microphones, accelerometers, or other devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.